Naruko to Akemi
by Purplezebraprincess
Summary: Hiya, this is about Fem-naruto. Being raised by the Akimiki Clan along with her saviour Yama and giant mountain of a ninken. We'll follow her along as she grows up loved and as knowledge by at least the clans while falling in love with Shikamaru and their dating and life in general. Sorry I suck at summaries haha. Its rated M for later chapters because I might forget to switch over


**Disclaimer: I owe nothing or there'd be a lot more Shikamaru stories that didn't have him with Temari or Into.**

Naruko cried loudly pain radiating throughout her body, blonde hair dirty with mud and blood. Villagers surrounded her screaming and hitting her wherever they could. She creamed loudly when the foot connect with her mouth, blood splurging everywhere.

She scrunched up trying to protect her small 4 year old frame, confused why they hurt her for asking for food. She's so hungry and hasn't eaten since the orphanage kicked her out last week. She heard a loud roar and whimpering the screaming gone. She peaked through swollen eyes flinching at the huge mountain of pitch black fur. But smiled at the warm amber eyes. She reached trembling fingers to touch the flowy fur and the mass let her.

"Can you move little ones?" She frowned and tried to raise up, pain flaring through her legs making her cry out again. The fur rumbled unhappily picking her up by the collar of her shirt. And trotting down the road the opposite direction. Naruko smiled as the flowy fur offered her warmth from the breeze and enjoying being carried high up from the ground, she started to doze when she felt them stop.

"What are you doing, give us the girl?". I frowned I didn't want to go to the people. My mountain put me down and I whimpered clinging to my saviour. "I can't do that, you can't protect her, I warned you and it **happened** again, she's mined now." I heard tussling and frowned. "What do you mean again? Why is she bleeding?" "Because you don't watch your people, and they attack innocent children, you let your people damage her and stand back and watch, you are no better than they are so she is mine." "I would never allow someone to harm her, I wasn't on duty. You know we can't touch civilians." " I don't care I've seen enough, I won't allow it to continue they'll kill her sooner or later, you're lucky she heals fast,or she'd be dead right now." I whimpered.

"Well stay at my compound, then you won't have them hunting you and you can protect her there, my pack is often at the house as well. I can have the hokage stop by and discuss with you. There's a house against the woods that would be perfect." Her saviour rumbled a bit. "She'll need help bathing, her bones are all fractured from the beating she took." The man gasped and she heard rustling. "Follow me and I'll have someone at the house shortly," she felt the cold snout nosing her out from under her. And scooping her up she dozed off again. Warm and safe for once.

"Naruko honey time to wake up" She frowned where was she? She opened wide sky blue eyes to look around, there was a lot of people here. Some she's seen, glances of others have mask. Old man hokage is here too and as well as the dog face man from earlier.

She cried out as she struggled to climb up alerting everyone close to her the pain she's in and to her appearance. A lot of them frowned coming closer and she flinched. They all paused. The hokage came closer. "Where do you hurt? Who did this?" Her cute button nose scrunched up and the women of the group drew closer. "Everywhere, my head, chest, legs." She rasped holding up a trembling hand to point, gathering blood on it from her head. Everyone grew angry and confused, she could smell it.

"The villagers don't like me. Call me names, I'm just hungry" she cried. "Why are you hungry dear, didn't you eat at the orphanage?" Blue eyes welled up with angry tears, tan skin flushing in frustration. "No, they kicked me out, said I no good." She cried, his face harden and he turned to talk to the dog faced and a few masked face people left.

A very round woman comes forward with short black hair and orange marks next to her eyes. She squats next to her and holds out food, Naruko's confused and tilts her head. "Your hungry little one, it is best to eat up for strength." The woman smiles and Naruko cautiously takes it, scared it'll be snatched back, having the ninja frown when they realize how bad the civilians have been treating her. She eats it happily "Thank you ma'am." "You're welcome, would you like a bath?" Naruko panicked for a second making the ninja angrier. "Will you stay with me?" She reached trembling hands towards the plump woman shyly. Said woman smiled and gently lead the tiny thing from the room.

The moment they left the ninja exploded, half of the clans have children her age! The thought that the 4th sacrifice himself for such a selfish village, anyone with half a brain can see that little girl was his daughter and the women he was seeing, the little girl even had her name. The sandaime frowned this can not continue he never knew the villages' civilians would harm her so, and that the orphanage would dare throw her out, maybe this was for the best. But she can't be raised by just a ninken he'd hear from the elders. "We have a real problem on our hands now, I'm afraid I'm not sure what we can do to stop the civilians." The grumbling that came gave the conclusion they agreed.

"We can't be everywhere but no offensive to you Yama-san, the child will need a woman's touch, my Ume-chan has taken a shine to the girl." Choza stated with kindness grinning at the thought of his wife who doted on their son adoring the little girl. The ninken nodded "I'm aware of this, I was hoping the clans would help, this way there's no fighting on the council of one clan having too much power, and that she's being watched will help those uncivilized people relax and keep their hands to themselves." grumbled agreements came around the table. The hokage took notice of who was interested and choza seemed like a great choice for her to start out.

Naruko smiled at the kind lady whose washing her hair, while she played in the warm water happily. Ume smiled when the girl caught her eye but inside she was furious the sight on her bruised and battered body the water tinted pink from the blood, fingers crooked from being broke. And all of this on a sweet innocent 4 year old. She couldn't see how the civilians saw a monster when all she saw was a shy beautiful toddler with a bright smile. Being a civilian herself she knows they can be nasty, but this was unacceptable.

Ume decided then and there that Naruko would be hers. To cherish and praise, her to love and kiss away the tears. Little Naruko would be adored by her baby Choji, who would be taught to protect his little sister. "Are you ready to get out sweetie?" Naruko smiled up at Ume who couldn't help by smile back. Naru climbed out slowly and Ume wrapped her tight in the towel before sitting her down and brushing the shiny golden locks careful of the knots on her head. The poor girl was falling asleep so Ume picked her up cradling her against her chest. Smiling softly when her face tucked in her neck listening to the little puffs as she breathed.

The ninjas smiled when Ume came back with the sleeping girl wrapped in a big fluffy towel. " She didn't have any clean clothes?" Everyone frowned. Inoichi blushed confusing a few, until he pulled out a little t- shirt and leggings. "Inos gotten into a habit of pouring stuff down herself so I keep a outfit on hand when we go out." The mother's smiled,while the men smirked at him. "Thank you, have we come to a decision about the angel?" Ume asked while she quickly dressed the sleeping girl the males growling when the caught sight of the bruises covering her

. The sandaime was furious he could see the crooked fingers from here. How could this happen? He's become too soft, if he's the kami of ninja you'd think the civilians would know their place when he says something. It's time for some changes around here. "Ume, Choza will you be able to house both Yama-sama and little Naruko tonight while I find some stuff for this home?" Both smiled happily at the little girl curled into Umes' chest. "Shikaku would your healers look into her medical history and see about a treatment? And vitamins?" The Nara clan head nodded solemnly, this was unacceptable in his mind. His mind was racing, the possibilities are endless, he can see the changes in the 3rd in front of him and the changes will be in their favor it seemed. "Uchiha-san will you have your policemen search out the villagers that acted her tonight?" The clan head nodded the sight of bruises made him sick. Ninja being superior to civilians in his mind, quickly made the decision.

"It seems we've made some progress. I will begin changing things because as the sit now are unacceptable. Ume-san if you could take her shopping tomorrow for clothes I will compensate the cost when we meet tomorrow night." The Akimichi Clan head nodded. "It seems we're finished here I'd like reports on my desk when your task are finished." Everyone nodded and broke to go their separate ways. Yama smirked in a way dogs are know for following after his mistress.

 **A/N: I thought this would be a cute idea. I get inspiration from every where, I have multiple stories raging through my mind and I kinda just go with the flow when I'm writing. I got the idea for this story after reading a Naruto fanfic of him living solely with TenTen and The hokage growing a backbone with the civilians but obviously my story is taking a different route now, I'm a the kinda girl who writes when it hits her so none of this is thought out, haha. Feel free to let me know what you think,or if you have a ideas I might incorporate them later.**


End file.
